Just another Lily James story
by lola cherry cola
Summary: Drama and romance surround these two fighting excouples. Better discription inside. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Name: Just another Lily James Story

Author: Lola Cherry Cola/Wormtail2005/Tina Ryder

Rating: K+

Chapter One- Crying potter

Author's note- I started writing this site on and I lurv my homies that chat on it with me, like Katie and etc. They enjoyed this unfinished story and I hope you will! And I will continue it on here. Remember, constructive criticism is all good but no flames! They burn.

Description- James cheated, and Lily had to learn that by a spell. Now that the worlds over, everything goes wrong. She's messing up and the hospital wing has become her second home. She knows that there's nothing stopping her from going back together with James, but she will wait until the right time and keep him guessing.

Disclaimer- some characters are mine and so is the plot but most of it is all the genius's J.K. Rowling.

"You filthy rat!" Lily turned around to face him. Her eyes were drowning from the tears that kept coming and going down her cheek, then falling to her second hand books.

"Lily, please!" James expression was confused. His eyes seemed so innocent. His hair, that he always kept messy because he thought it looked cool, was the same as always, his eyes, his nose, and his lips. His lips. No they weren't the same. If they were they would be kissed by Lily. But they weren't. They had been kissed by someone else. "Explain to me what's wrong!"

"You know exactly what's wrong!" Lily screamed, waking some of the seventh year Gryffindor that had fallen asleep while doing the sleeping charm homework.

James stared at her, looking as if Lily was crazy, but then he understood. "How did you-"

"Find out?" Lily asked, leaning to one side. Her voice was muffled in with her tears. Scared tears. Frightened tears. Sad tears. "Truth charms potter!"

James took a step back. He knew of Lily's dangerous charms. Her truth charm was the worst. She could simply cast that charm at you from the back, with out you noticing. She would ask questions and he would answer truthfully. When Lily had found out what she wanted she could have taken the spell of, easily. James would have forgotten what happened.

"What did you learn?" James asked quietly, staring at the ground. Lily was fine with that. She didn't want to stare into his eyes. Those beautiful eyes that had told her many times 'I care for you'.

"Melissa Fratern!" Lily said simply and stormed out of the common room. She heard footsteps running after her. That was what she wanted, for James to come running after her. To say he was sorry and that he loved her. He had never said that. He had said he cared. That was the most James had ever said. She slowly turned. James. James was there. His puppy dogface staring at her. Puppy dogface. That's what Lily said. It wasn't really.

"What did you learn?" James repeated, this time looking hard into her eyes. Making Lily feel like the guilty one. How dare he! Lily ran up to him. She slapped him hard, as hard as she could. James's head turned to the right and stayed there, frozen. All he did was blink.

"You have been backstabbing me for a month!" Lily said, feeling the tears come back. "You took a slut over me because she could do a lot for you! I was slow and you needed someone more intense."

That really hurt James. She could see it. The slap had been physical, but what she said causes mental pain. It was worse then the slap. Way worse. But he wasn't getting away with it. Not this time.

"James Potter, I never wish to speak to you or see you ever again!" Lily ran into the common room before she could see James hurt expression. Up to her dorm, she leaped into her bed. "Why?" she kept repeating to herself. She was full of 'whys?'

"Sirius was right, wasn't he Evans?" a voice asked. It was coming from the door. Lily didn't want to turn around and see whom it was. What was the point? She knew it was her best friend, Tina Ryder. Tina was beautiful and currently dating Remus Lupin. She had red hair with orange highlights, hazel eyes that would turn brown sometimes and strange features.

"Melissa Fratern," Lily said as she dug her head into her white pillar. The four-poster bed was so familiar, but right now felt so strange. Everything was new. But not the good exciting new she felt when she first arrived to Hogwarts. The danger new that gave Lily the hint everything was going to be bad from now on.

"Oh Lily!" Tina ran over to her. She lay down next to her crying friends and held her in her arms. Lily cried even more. She felt like a baby. That was what James probably thought of her. A baby. He was probably glad to get rid of her.

"Tina, what should I do?" Lily asked her American friend. She was glad to have Tina besides her. The redhead's warmth would keep her comfortable and from losing her mind.

"Go to Sirius," Tina said as she sat up. Lily did that also, as if they were playing Simon says.

"Sirius? Why?" Lily had enough of those fiends. Sirius had led her into a trap. She knew it. She had this gut feeling.

"He might want to tell you something," Tina said standing up and looking away. "Me and Remus will handle James."

Feeling the anger inside of her best friend, Lily walked outside of the room a little scared.  
'Now to Black' Lily thought to herself. She felt a little bad that she would have to tell Sirius that his best friend was a fink. But they were the same. Wouldn't Black be like that too? She asked everyone whether they had seen Sirius. None of them asked what had happened to her, they only said that had seen him last at the lake. Lily then started to the lake that was outside near a hut, which held an old giant friend.

Hagrid looked down, his eyes puffy from lack of sleep and wet, hott tears going down his rough, pale cheeks. He was thinking about the day. The day everything went black. It had haunted him for so long, but nobody knew about it. He was expelled for something he had not done. It hadn't been him and he had begged Dumbledore to get him his spot back in Hogwarts, but Dumbledore was not able to do that. He had tried everything, bless him, but in the end all that would be given to the Harry half-giant was a job as a gamekeeper and a hut as a home.

Suddenly he heard a knock at the door. Who dare interrupt his thoughts? He walked roughly to the door to find Lily there in a worse condition then him. Her red hair was all messy, her eyes bloodshot. She looked tired and had obviously been crying, a lot. "Lily, what's the matter?"

"Oh Hagrid!" Lily fell into Hagrid outstretched arms. She felt so at ease in his warm arms. "You're the only one that can help. You understand sadness."

"Its James, aint it?" Hagrid asked, letting Lily go as she nodded. He couldn't afford to see the look on her face so he just went over to the closest chair and sat down.

"But how did you-?" Lily started but before she could finish her questions more tears came flowing out. "Everyone knows don't they?"

Hagrid didn't want to say anything. He didn't like the position he was being put in at the moment. It was a little scary. This was the smart, strong Lily that they heard regularly.

"Answer me, Rubeus!" Lily screeched as she took the table sitting right in front of Hagrid and pushed it too the ground, where it crashed and broke into a couple of pieces. Lily quickly put her hand over her mouth and sat down in a chair next to Hagrid. "Oh, I'm so sorry! Its just that-I'm not used to-I wish I could-"

Again the tears came exploding out. Hagrid patted her on the back. "No, not everyone knew. James was caught in a conflict. And-"

All of a sudden the door opened up and in came Tina, Remus, Peter and Sirius. Actually it was more of Tina, Remus and peter pushing Sirius in.

"Well?" Hagrid asked, obviously not happy about them trudging into his room uninvited.

"I was right Lily, Sirius has something to tell you," she said, pushing him forward. Lily raised an eyebrow, not exactly ready to hear what would come out of Sirius's mouth.

"I introduced James to Melissa and I'm really sorry," Sirius admitted, looking down at the floor. Was that it? No, Hagrid knew better. Lily ran out.

"Black!" Tina yelled, kicking his leg. "Why didn't you tell her everything?"

"I don't think Lily can handle it!" Sirius argued. Hagrid had had enough.

"Ok, everyone go from da begginin'," Hagrid said and they all explained what had happened. He looked at Sirius. "She has to know."

"I know, but I don't think I can tell her," Sirius said, staring out the window and watching Lily go back to the castle.

.: Two Days Later:.

"Sirius, what do you think made me do it?" James asked best mate as he adjusted his black-framed glasses and ruffled his hair to make it look as if he had just landed off his broom. All the girls fell for it.

Sirius shrugged and smiled at a few girls passing by. They giggled and waved greeting him and blowing him and James kisses. News got fast, everyone knew that he and Lily had broken up. "Look man, don't worry about it. She's just one girl!"

"But she's special!" James complained. He stared at the floor. He hadn't slept in two days, he hadn't made rude remarks to any of his teachers and he hadn't even cursed Severus Snape lately, the slime ball.

"That's what you said about, well, how many girls you've dated?" Sirius asked, trying not to laugh. He knew this was a serous discussion.

"48, and counting," James smirked, but then his expression came back to a frown. Sirius nodded sympathetically. James had been dating Lily for the longest and it really seemed like they had something going. Must be hard. Then he remembered something.

"You were the one that chose to snog Melissa, though," Sirius reminded his buddy.

"But it wasn't me!" James said. "There was something inside me, I tried to fight it. It felt like a-a"

"Potion?" Sirius suggested, looking away so James could not see his expression. It was not really a surprise, they were closer to brothers then anybody could ever be. Sirius had even moved in with him and his family since things hadn't been going very good for Sirius and his family.

"Yeah!" James said and was about to say something else but then Remus came running.

"James!" Remus muttered, trying to catch his breath.

"What is it Remus?" Sirius asked, raising a eyebrow.

"Its Lily!" Remus was able to say. He was still trying to catch his breath. Must have run along way James decided.

"What's wrong with her?" James inquired.

"She's in the hospital wing, Tina and Peter are there right now with loads of other people!" Remus said. James started running and the two ran after them.

They got there soon enough to see Lily lying in a bed surrounded by people. James, Sirius and Remus stepped closer, shocked by what they saw. The redhead's hand was as red as her hair and burned on the palm was 'Die mudblood'.


	2. Chapter 2

Name: Just another Lily James Story

Author: Lola Cherry Cola/Wormtail2005/Tina Ryder

Rating: K+

Chapter One- Bye, bye Remus

Author's note- I started writing this site on and I lurv my homies that chat on it with me, like Katie and etc. They enjoyed this unfinished story and I hope you will! And I will continue it on here. Remember, constructive criticism is all good but no flames! They burn.

This chapter was a bunch of posts mixed togethor. And dont be suprised if there are not a lot of chapters!It appears different on James cheated, and Lily had to learn that by a spell. Now that the worlds over, everything goes wrong. She's messing up and the hospital wing has become her second home. She knows that there's nothing stopping her from going back together with James, but she will wait until the right time and keep him guessing.

Disclaimer- some characters are mine and so is the plot but most of it is all the genius's J.K. Rowling.

* * *

"He still won't get out of his bed?" Tina asked Remus as she played with light brown hair, trying to hide the worry in her tone. 

"Not after what happened to Evans," Remus said, trying to figure a way to get Tina away from his hair so he can finish his homework. He loved his girlfriend, but she needed to obsess a little less.

"Its obvious he liked her!" Tina shook her head, a little disappointed.

"If he liked her, he would have asked her out," Remus argued, bored. He didn't want to continue this conversation. He didn't care. He was a boy. He didn't like gossip. He wanted to study. Then a thought popped up. "Tina, your Lily's best friend, right?"

"Of course! She'd been a goner without me," Tina answered her boyfriends question, finally taking her bony hand away from his hair.

"Well, where was she when the accident happened?" Remus asked, dropping his feathery, cheep, half broken quill and spilling some ink on his essay for Slughorn, his potions teacher.

"I. Don't. Know," Tina admitted, hitting herself on the head for being so stupid. She just realized what Remus meant, or she thought she did anyway. Tina should have been by her side so this would have never happened. Lily had told her best friend that she had to go to bed. Why hadn't Tina insisted she go also? "Its not my fault! I didn't know this was going to happen."

"Or maybe you did," Remus said, eyeing her. Tina raised an eyebrow.

"You're not accusing me of-" Tina muttered slowly. No way her boyfriend could be so distrusting.

"Maybe I am," Remus said.

"Well that's very fine, Remus J. Lupin! You accuse me of cursing my best friend. Very well. You do know what this means, don't you?" Tina asked in a very strict voice.

Remus just shook his head and gulped. He hoped that if she did it she would tell him, madness could do that to people. Or one of the illegal curses, but he could predict that she would seem so mad.

"We are through!" Tina said and walked outside of the Gryffindor common room while trampling over Remus's books and parchments.

* * *

Lily blinked a little as she woke up from what seemed to be her longest slumber. She felt suddenly weak but couldn't remember anything. Everything was foggy, but suddenly everything was able to clear up. The seventeen year old sat up and discovered herself in a white hospital outfit, on a soft bed in the hospital wing. She turned to her left to find a huge pile of cards, flowers, chocolate and every type of sweet imaginable. She smiled but then started howling at the pain coming from her right hand.

"Huh?" Lily studied her hand. It was red with random letters all over it.

"Just noticing it?" Lily heard a voice from her right. She turned to see who it is, hoping it would be James. Then she remembered their fight. How could she ever forgive him after that?

Lily cried out in surprise, happy to see her best friend Tina. "Tina! Yeah. What am I doing here?"

"We don't know," Tina admitted getting a can and watering the flowers. She was avoiding Lily. That meant something bad had happened.

"What do you mean?" Lily asked.

"You fainted. We don't know what's wrong with you," Tina admitted, biting her bottom lip so the words came out muffled. "We were hoping you would tell us what happened when you awoke."

"Oh," Lily said, a little disappointed. Wait, why was she disappointed? Nothing fatal happened to her. It's just, her hand. Its odd...

Tina said on the edge of Lily's bed, looking as if she was ready to cry.

"Tina, what's wrong?" Lily asked, deeply concerned. Tina was very strong and didn't usually act all quiet and helpless.

"Its Remus!" Tina cried. Hot tears came out of her eyes and down her cheek. Lily came to her best friend and put her normal hand to her chin to take away the tears.

"What's wrong? Is he sick?" Lily asked, hugging her friend.

"No, no, no!" Tina said, shaking her friend away. "I broke up with him!"

"Oh, Tina," Lily embraced Tina into her arms. Her odd featured friend never really cried over a boy, though. Something was weird. "But Tina, you've never really cared about dumping your ex."

She let go and Tina sniffed a little before answering. "He accused me of cursing you!"

"There's more," Lily said instantly as she shook her head and let go. "Tell me or I'll curse you!"

"Ok, ok!" Tina said, widening her eyes. She was deadly afraid of Lily's curses. "Well, I really thought was the one..."

"Then why did you brake up with him?" Lily looked outraged. She couldn't believe it. How much had she missed?

"Didn't you hear me, he blamed me for what happened to you!" Tina said, looking furious. "He doesn't trust me, and right now it seems like you don't know me at all. This has been a hard day. I'm going to go."

With that Tina left the room, nosily, people the in the room staring at her without saying good-bye. Lily sighed. Had she just lost a love and best friend?

* * *

Peter played with his pointed fingers as she listened to Remus and his love story. Tina breaking up with Remus and how he wished for her to come back. Really, peter wasn't surprised. It seemed like that had been annoying each other for ages. It wasn't that bad, though. Peter liked Tina and seeing her fall into the hands of Remus just broke his heart. He was happy for them of course; if anybody deserved somebody like that it was Remus. Him smart, nice, and the only one that really listened to Peter.

"Am I in the wrong, Wormtail?" Remus asked looking into Peter's small, watery eyes with his own. "I really can't see the mistake I made! For god sake, I lo-."

He stopped mid sentence and shook his head. No, love was too strong of a word. "I care for her Peter, I really do."

"Maybe she wants more, Moony," Peter suggested. He looked away from his pale fingers and looked up to see his friend. "Maybe she wants the word you were about to say."

"Love, oh boy I have given it to her but," Remus said, chuckling a little.

"No!" Peter yelled jokingly, laughing a little. "Not like that. Give her a caring love, tell she looks beautiful in the morning, fantastic in the evening and extraordinary at night when the stars reflect n her eyes."

"How many poetry books have you been reading, Wormtail?" Remus asked.

"A few," Peter shrugged, blushing. He really wanted to woo a girl like Remus, Sirius and James were able to do. He was able to get one, until she fell for the Longbottom.

"Oh god! Lets just go visit Lily," Remus shook his head, laughing some more. "Poetry books! Wormtail, be a man."

"I'd rather be a rat," Wormtail muttered making them both laugh. They made little jokes between themselves on the way to the hospital wing. They finally got there but before they opened they could hear voices. Sirius and Lily talking.

"Lily stop crying, James will come back," they could hear Sirius's voice trying to whisper.

"He is going to the ball with that slut, he loves her more!" more tears came out of Lily.

"Well you can go with someone else. Peter and I are open," Sirius suggested.

"And so is Remus, he broke up with Tina. Or well the other way around, but I can go with him, my best friend just dated him," Lily informed Sirius. Remus was on top of Peter, trying to hear what they were saying.

"Remus, get your hands off my head, I wanna hear also!" Peter complained. Remus did so.

"Well you can go with me," Sirius said slowly. The two really wished they could see Lily's expression now.

"Oh, I'd love to!" Lily proclaimed. Remus and Peter gasped, how could they?

"I'm no James, but I love you Lily," Sirius admitted. Remus and Peter took their ears away from the door. They couldn't hear anymore.

"Should we tell James?" Peter asked.

"No, he will find out anyway," Remus answered and the two walked back to their dorms, nervously.


	3. Chapter 3

Name: Just another Lily James Story

Author: Lola Cherry Cola/Wormtail2005/Tina Ryder

Rating: K+

Chapter One- I miss you.

Author's note- I started writing this site on and I lurv my homies that chat on it with me, like Katie and etc. They enjoyed this unfinished story and I hope you will! And I will continue it on here. Remember, constructive criticism is all good but no flames! They burn.

This chapter is sort of sad. And this part of the story I started getting writers block so some things might not make sense, getting fixed together, from now on in all chapters.

Description- James cheated, and Lily had to learn that by a spell. Now that the worlds over, everything goes wrong. She's messing up and the hospital wing has become her second home. She knows that there's nothing stopping her from going back together with James, but she will wait until the right time and keep him guessing.

Disclaimer- some characters are mine and so is the plot but most of it is all the genius's J.K. Rowling.

* * *

"Tina, Tina!" Remus ran to Tina, seeing her in the middle of the hall ready to go to Lily. She had been there more and more, he noticed. Basically he had become her stalker. He followed her around, he stared at her in class and even snuck with James and Sirius to the girls common room to see her. 

"What do you want, Lupin?" Tina hissed at her ex. How dare he come up to her? Had he no pride?

"Look, Tina. Please. You're my girl and I really want you back!" Remus was now on the floor on his knees, his eyes to sad. Tina could see that he had been tortured enough and so had she, but this wasn't going to go blow over that easily. He needs to think about what he had done, Tina decided.

"Don't tell me that. Remus, I hate you! You will never have again! So stop wasting our time. Now I've got to get Lily. It's her last day at the hospital wing. Good bye Remus John Lupin, and I mean it," with that Tina went inside the hospital wing. Remus sighed and turned the other way.

>>Week Later

"Oh Tina, you look stunning!" Lily said as Tina showed off her red, sparkling tight dress. It really did go well with her. Lily was wearing an equally stunning dress. It was baby blue and puffy, hoop skirt. They looked good and they new it. Now to impress the guys. They walked down stairs together to the first floor where Sirius and peter were waiting, both with tuxes and huge flowers (how sweet!).

Sirius walked up to Lily, kissed her on the forehead, making her feel a little uncomfortable, and gave her the flowers. "For you, m'lady." Lily blushed. Peter gave Tina his flowers and read a poem, sort of weird but Tina loved it.

"Come on Lily, lets go show off our dates," Tina smiled and Lily nodded. They all walked out, talking and laughing.

"Lets see, where's James Potter?" Lily asked, snuggling into Sirius. Sirius felt very uncomfortable.

"Probably next to that pig, Remus Lupin," Tina growled. Sirius and peter just kept quiet and walked to the punch bowl. There was James snogging on Melissa and Remus talking to this pretty girl Andrea Rosie Fletcher. She was a pretty girl and right now in a purple, short dress that Lily can tell Tina envied. They all said hi, except for James. Then Tina and Peter went out on the dance floor.

"Well the nerve of her!" Remus hissed and brought Andrea out also. He danced with her all they way next to Tina, obviously trying to make her jealous. Lily like that idea and caught on.

"Sirius, follow me, I want to show you something," Lily said and took his tie, playfully pulling him closer to the forest. She pushed him against a tree and started kissing him.

"Where did Sirius go?" James asked as he was done kissing Melissa.

"Somewhere into the forest with that prat," Melissa said, rolling her eyes. "Why would you care?"

"Hey, that prat is a girl I love, you skank," he said then went to the forest to find his ex buddy on his ex girl. "Sirius?"

Sirius stopped and turned around slowly to find James. "Look buddy I didn't plan this-"

"You snogged my ex! Sirius, go to hell!" James screamed as he pointed his wand at him and started yelling curses. Sirius felt dizzy for a second, then he stood and did the same.

Soon after kids came rushing over to see what was going on and to see what the noises where. "Hey, what's that noise?" "Holy--.""Knock him out James!" "Beat the hell outta him, Sirius."

Lily ran in-between them, but before she could yell at them to stop they both yelled stupefy and she went to the floor.

"That's it!" a girl named Caroline came and another behind her, Mouse. "Potter, Black, come with me. C'mon mouse."

The three followed, Sirius looked at the two, Mouse blinking at him. Then the four heard the words they dreaded. "The ball is over, go back to your dorms!"

"Fighting, going to the Forbidden forest, leaving the place without permission," Caroline, who was a head girl, read down the list sourly of all the rules they had broke. James smiled wider as she read them. Sirius just looked at his dirty fingernails, bored. Then he decided to look at the girl who had winked at him before. Kat Bay, people called her mouse. Maybe she's a good fit with Wormtail, Sirius thought then looked at her chest. On second thought, I can have her. He nodded at her and she blushed a little.

"Black, are you listening to me?" Caroline hissed.

"Cut the crap, just tell us, how's Lily?" Sirius barked. Caroline took a step back, partly frightened. She nodded in sympathy.

"I know, she was a good friend of you two," Caroline said, not looking at either of them in they eye. "You may go down to see her."

With that the two ran out and to the hospital wing. Once they stepped in through the door they were greeted by the nurse. Lily, fully awake, could recognize the voices. Sirius Black and James Potter. They got her here. It wasn't very strong, the curse, since they hadn't been warmed up but it hurt. Mentally and physically. Then a voice popped in her head.

_They fought for you! Give them a chance!_

Lily took this into consideration. She sighed; she needed more time. Time she didn't have, though.

"Fine, you can go see her," Madam Pomfrey growled and let them pass. Lily hesitate for a second then closed her eyes, pretending to be sleep.

"Look what we did," James said, trying to hold back tears. "Sirius, we are monsters."

"You shouldn't have attacked me, mate," Sirius said, shaking his head. "I don't blame you, but you still shouldn't have."

"She's my girl, though. You said nothing would happen," James argued.

"I thought nothing would happen," Sirius said. "I didn't know she would want you jealous that bad. But it's your fault mate. First you cheat on her, don't bother to apologize, hardly see her in the hospital wing and then go off with a girl and snog her at the ball."

"I know Prongs, but I did it and there is no turning back," James sighed. Lily nearly shed a tear. He was sorry. He wanted to apologize. She wasn't ready to accept one, though. Or maybe she was. Stupid! She knew she wanted him.

"You give up to easily man," Sirius shook his head. James shrugged.

"Can I spend some time alone with her?" he asked. Sirius nodded and left. James muttered a thanks then turned all his attention to Lily. "Lily I want to tell you something. I know you're asleep but I won't have the guts to tell you when you're awake. I do you love and I'm going to keep loving you. I could never say it if you were awake and I sort of wish you can hear me. You're kind, and smart, funny and beautiful. Not appearance, even though you are but in your heart."

He kissed her cheek and left.

* * *

Lily could hardly hear Professor. Walker talk about curses that have no counter spells. How could she just let James go? Let him slip through her grasp? She was such an idiot! Sirius was off skipping class to snog with his new girlfriend, Mouse. Remus was passing notes with Andrea Rosie Fletcher, the girl who was his date at the ball, (by accident I used her in a post as the head girl, ignore that!), who Tina hated. In Tina's opinion, that was the only reason why he was dating her but Remus wouldn't do that. Its true, she was sort of sarcastic and a big know it all. Lily liked her though since she was very unique and has a good sense of humor. James was next to a girl sitting in Sirius's seat named Sarah Elizabeth Quintiliani, a girl officially on her hate list. So what is she had bright blue eyes and perfect hair, long, dark blonde, angled. Halfway down back, shortest at collarbone. It made her sick. Peter was staring at Tina and Tina drawing Remus dead in her Defense Against the Dark Arts textbook. 

She was jealous. It hit her suddenly. Lily was plain jealous. Everyone was interested in someone, even thought Tina didn't show it. Tina liked Remus; Lily heard it in her sleep.

Or it could be she's pissed. She was stuck in the hospital wing during Christmas. While everyone was either hooking up or going home, she was stuck in bed writing letters to her parents and ready 'get well soon's over about five times each. It was sad, and it shouldn't have happened!

Lily growled to herself then checked on James and Sarah. Sarah was blushing and James stroking her hair. Oh god, get a room! Then suddenly she hear tapping near her. She turned and glanced at her right side.

"Gee Ms. Evans, would you please inform me and the class what is so interesting on the left side of the classroom," Professor Walker asked, a few students laughed, putting on one of her cheery smiles. It told Lily she didn't have to answer and nothing bad would happen. Professor Walker wasn't strict, only really to the slytherin. That's why every other house enjoyed her class so much.

"Oh, nothing really," Lily answered then a thought popped up. "Professor, can love potions be dark?"

The 22-year-old teacher raised an eyebrow. "I'm sorry, can you explain your question. I do not fully understand."

"Can love potions sometimes be considered a dark art?" Lily asked once more.

"Oh, I am not a potions teacher. You may take that up with Slughorn," Professor Walker said. "Ok, now to the lesson."

The students groaned and moaned. Professor Walker looked around; they really found love potions interesting? Well ok.

"Love is everything against a dark as you all know," Professor Walker started, looking around the room. They were all listening, so she decided to continue. (Remind you of any part of hp?) "But love potions tend to control it. If you were forced to love someone, that would be considered dark, yes. But that's all!"

"Ok, thank you," Lily said, smiling. "May I be excused."

Professor Walker sighed, but she did feel a bit bad for Lily. She had been in the hospital wing for a lot of the school year. "Of course."

With that Lily ran out. This explains a lot, Lily thought to herself.

"Lily!" James went after her. She ignored him, too caught up in her thoughts. Noticing that she wasn't listening to him, he ran faster and finally caught up with her. "Lily what was that?"

"Huh?" Lily asked, suddenly noticing James. Oh, how she wanted just to kiss him and tell him everything was ok. "What do you mean?"

"Well you ask about a love potion, then you go running off-" he stopped din the middle of his sentence and met Lily's green eyes. "You're not suggesting that..."

"Oh god, get a life Potter. Have nothing better to do then follow your ex around. And one more thing," Lily said as she could see a manly figure coming by. She took that boy by the color and kissed them hard hoping it would get James pissed. She had to do something; he cheated on her after all. Instead of hearing the whimpering she wanted to do, she heard laughing and then let go only to find it was Severus Snape.

"You filthy, little," Snape said as he wiped his mouth. Lily started blinking, a little shocked. James erupted into laughs.

"I can't believe I just did that," Lily said, shaking her head.

"You just kissed Snapey!" James almost fainted of laughter.

"Yes, I kissed Snape. A disgusting, slimeball," Lily started laughing along with James then stopped suddenly. "Stop it James, stop!"

James did stop at the sound of his name. Lily didn't say 'Potter'. He knew she was warming up to him.

"We can't do this!" Lily shook her head. "I used to love you, yes love you James. L.O.V.E. And out of all we spent together you couldn't return that. Instead you hooked up with a skank."

"All I want to do it be friends Lily," James argued, glad he finally got his word in. "We were dating, but you stopped it because of a little mistake. Now instead of being friends, you're snogging every boy in site. Calling Melissa a skank? Why don't you get a life, whore. Why can't you just forgive and forget?"

Lily took a deep breath, she was going to say something that would hurt the both of them.

"Potter, I can't ever forgive you so just stay away," Lily said, and with that turned around and walked away. Once he was out of sight, she started running and leaned against a wall, letting mroe and more tears break through. "James, I'll miss you."

James sighed and shut his eyes thinking of Lily and her sweet kisses. Oh what a mistake he had made! "Lily, you'll never know how muchI miss you."


End file.
